Smash Chaos
by Nine-Tails Master
Summary: Smash Mansion. Normal and peaceful, right? WRONG! There will be retardness, romance, drama, and a pet duck? THERE WILL BE SMASH CHAOS! Multiple pairings. A lot of OOCness.
1. It's Only Starting!

**Hey I'm just making something out of boredom. Hope you like it! This is mainly for Midnight Crystal Sage. Thx for posting my chapters, MCS!**

**Some possible pairings include: Link/Peach, Marth/Zelda, Roy/Samus, Pit/Peach, Link/Samus, Popo/Nana, Young Link/Nana, Ike/Zelda, Ike/Samus, Marth/Samus, Pit/Samus, and Ike/Peach.**

**Those were only _possiblities_! They may not happen. Or they MIGHT! Oh well, ENJOY!**

* * *

It's Only Starting

The Smash Mansion. Home to all of the Smashers. It was a beautiful, sunny day. Usually days like this got ruined by retardness or attack of fans who are enraged because of the Super Smash Brothers Brawl delay. Other than that, it was a typical retarded day.

Outside, Link, Roy, and Marth were finishing their training. Roy finally pushed Link off the cliff.

"GAME! The winner is Roy!"

"And the Hot Flame wins again!" Roy cheered.

"What Hot Flame?" Link finally managed to climb up the cliff. "The only Hot Flame around here is your's truly!"

"Oh puh-lease!" Roy yelled.

_Sigh. Here they go again._ Marth thought. _Arguing who's the best. They clearly have absolutely no mind at all._

"Oh my dear Godesses! Stay away from mee!!"

Pit, all dirty, bruised up, and face covered with smeared pink and red stuff came flying to the swordsmen and clung on to Marth.

"They came back! They came back!" the horrified angel sobbed. "Protect me, Marth! Protect meee!"

"Get offa me," Marth said calmly, irritated and pushed Pit off his suit. "And get that stupid lipstick off your face."

_"Lipstick?"_ Roy asked.

Then the siren came up. It was roaring louder than an explosion. Soon, all of the Smashers came running outside and to the Smash Mansion gate. Link ran up to Samus, who was putting all of her gears on.

"Samus! What the heck is going on?" Link yelled.

"We're under attack! It's the-"

Samus was interuppted by a huge explosion sending Luigi high up in the air.

_"Mama Miaaaaaa..."_ Luigi's very distant voice cried out.

"I need to go." Samus put on her helmet and ran to the gate with the others. Marth started to run towards the gate, being the brave little prince he is.

"I'm going outside the gate to fight!" he yelled.

"Marth, wait up!" Link and Roy came running after him.

It was no longer when Marth saw that the gate was already broken through. In front of the gate was a bunch of teenage women who had played Super Smash Brothers. Marth stared at the crowd and dropped his sword in fear.

_"F-f-fangirls..."_ he mumbled to himself.

"Oh my God!! Look! It's Marth!" One of the caffeine-ridden girls screamed. A lot of the other girls screamed and ran after him. Marth picked up his sword and ran. The girls were screaming as they were catching up to him.

"Marth! Choose me!"

"Marry me, Marth!"

"I want to be yours forever!"

Then, Marth stopped himself. I can't run! I have to fight! That's what a real, true prince does.

Marth turned around and raised his sword. The girls came running up to him. With his knee's shaking, Marth closed his eyes and prepared to attack-

_"Nayru's Love!"_

Suddenly, a blue force field surrounded Marth. Marth opened his eyes and saw Zelda right beside him. She smirked. The fangirls ran into the force field and half of the crowd knocked themselves out. Marth was astounded.

"Come on! I don't have much magic left." Zelda said. "Follow me!"

Marth ran with Zelda to the basement of the Smash Mansion. Inside was other Smashers that were mauled, raped, or seriously injured by the fangirls. There was the Nana, who was bandaging Popo. Fox, trying to get off the spunky pink diamond collar, the baby blue sweater, and the five hundred bowties. And there was Pikachu, who had a tuxedo with a top hat, and Pichu, who has a baby bonett, a passifier, and a diaper. There were more Smashers with all those problems, but I surely can't name them all.

Outside, the fangirls were arguing over Young Link. His hat had been ripped off, the girls were playing with his dangerous weapons, and two girls were pulling Link by the arms and legs.

"He's _my_ little hero!"

"No, he's **my** little swordsman!"

"He's being ripped apart!" Young Link yelled at the girls.

Then, a green flash came at hyperspeed and snatched Young Link away and replaced him with a bomb. The girls looked at eachother and the bomb blew up, leaving smoke behind. The girls got out of the smoke, with soot all over their faces, and saw the handsome hero in the shadow sort of look that you normally see in comics or manga. He glared at the girls with sharp, fierce blue eyes.

"Stay away from my little bro," he awesomely said.

"Oh my God it's Link!" the fangirls screeched.

The hero instantly went out of cool shadow mode and went into O.o mode. "Oh no..."

He picked up Young Link and ran away. Fangirls screamed and ran after them.

Meanwhile, Samus was trying to prepare the blast when she got a transmission. Samus opened up her built-in radio transmitter.

"Samus Aran here."

"Samus! Samus is that you?!"

"Falco! What the hell are you doing?! Your partner, Fox, has been turned into a freakin' Paris Hilton Puppy!"

" Yeah, yeah I know that! Listen, I'm going to prepare THE plan."

"Oh no. You don't mean..."

"I mean it! Go warn everybody! You have one minute!"

"Roger."

Samjs turned off the radio transmitter and got a megaphone. "Everybody! Return to the basement! THE plan will start in forty seconds! Go! Go! Go!"

All of the Smashers ran to the basement. Samus, Peach, and Pit helped with the injured ones. Once everyone was inside, they all watched through the small window to see THE plan start. The fangirls were looking for the missing Smashers.

"Ugh. Where are they?"

"I'm right here, baby!"

Suddenly, an Arwing flew from the ground. Inside was Falco. He was flying around like what you normally see in air shows. On the very tip of the wing was a small tag that said, "Property of Fox McCloud"

"Hey! You lousy stealer!" Fox shouted.

Outside, Falco looked through the window and saw on fangirl with a T-shirt that said: "I support Fox/Falco!" and has a picture of Fox an Falco... together...

"That's it, they **die**!" Falco shouted. He shot lasers, missles, and every sort of weapon imanginable at the fangirls, hoping to rid of them once and for all.

**xxx-----xxx**

About three hours later, Link pushed Roy outside the safe and secure basement. Roy carefully looked around. He scanned the area and poked his head back inside.

"They're gone! They're gone!" he shouted.

Delighted, all of the happy Smashers ran outside. Soon, their happiness came to an end. Sure enough, every single fangirl was gone, but nearly the whole front yard was destroyed. The Smashers were still smiling, but smiling in retard freeze position.

"The Master Hand is gonna kill us!" Link said.

"Not if he doesn't find out!" Pokemon Trainer tried to hatch an idea.

"And what if he does find out?"

Slowly, all the horrified Smashers turned their heads around. The huge, floating glove was behing them, in a tight fist.

"M-M-Master Hand! Sir! They were the fangirls! And-"

"I know it was the fangirls!" Master Hand yelled so hard all of the little Smashers ran behind the crowd.

"You're very, very lucky that I just got to go tour Europe for a Super Smash Brothers Brawl interview. Or else I would've been pissed."

Then Capt. Falcon popped up from nowhere. "Does that mean we get to go to Italy?!"

"Hooray!" All of the Smashers yelled!

"Actually," Master Hand said. "For your punishment, you shall stay here and clean up this mess."

"Awww..."

"I shall be gone for about four months. I need this yard as clean as you slackers can make it before I come back! If you do not, I will bring Crazy Hand to babysit you."

"No! Please!" Pit yelled.

"We'll be good! We'll be good!" Luigi said.

"Okay, then. I shall be leaving in about fifteen seconds," Master Hand declared.

Popo pulled up his sleeve to look at his watch. "Three... Two... One..."

"Ciao!"

Master Hand disappeared in a huge poof of smoke. As soon as it faded away. Fox turned around to see his precious Arwing down on the ground, its nose completely smashed from the impact landing Falco had to perform.

"Falco! You are dead!" Fox tackled Falco and started strangling him like crazy.

"You are wrong, Fox." Falco managed to choke out. "It's only starting."

* * *

**Well, that was super retarded so far.**

**Fox: You crashed my Arwing! I got it when I was only seven!**

**(pulls out puppy accessories) Careful, I'm armed!**

**Fox: ...Okay I'll shut up.**


	2. Meet the New Roomate!

**Hiyas I'm back! I know, random, retarded, fangirls, and all that other stuff. I will usually ignore flames, but if they start a whole ranting buisness I will fight back. But I'm sure that they just want me to fight with them and nothing more.**

**Now, Pit makes a new best friend! But will he last?**

**I swear, this chapter will be a whole lot better! I need reviews, please!**

**-**

* * *

-

Meet the New Roomate!

**xxx---xxx**

It has been two days since Master Hand left. The whole mess was about half way clean ever since the attack of the fangirls (Roy mostly burned all of the trash.) Fox, Falco, and Snake set up thirteen foot electric fences to keep everything without the secret password outside. Pit would sometimes accidentally fly into the electric fences and would visit the infirmary often. Pickachu and Pichu liked playing with the electric shocks and usually hurt someone or something in the process. Captain Falcon would use the electricity to charge his F-Zero and Samus would charge her suits.

Eventually Fox's Arwing was fixed, too. He hired Squirtle to wash off all of the grafetti Falco and Wario snuck on, Ivysaur was planting new grass in the yard, and Charizard was simply picking a fight with Bowser on who was the best firebreather.

Well, aside from all that, Pit was finally all better and he decided to help with the cleaning. He met up with Peach, who was looking for her lost clothes that the fans stole from her closet.

"Pit, have you seen my clothes?" Peach asked.

"Um, they're on you?" Pit said.

"No, Pit." sighed Peach. "My clothes were stolen, and I can't seem to find them."

"Well, I can buy you new clothes if you want," Pit shyly offered.

Surprised Peach looked at Pit. "Oh, that's alright. I'll buy new ones, but that was really sweet of you."

Pit faked a smile and nodded. He slowly flew away from Peach and slapped his forehead.

"Crap, that was so embarassing!" Pit mumbled. He started to pick up some trash when he hard a very, very faint sound.

"Squeak!" was the little sound. Pit raised his head to see what the sound was, but saw nothing. Pit shrugged and got back to work.

"Squeak squeak!"

_Okay, now I heard something!_ Pit thought.

Pit walked over to a pile of trash where he heard the sound. He picked up a brick and threw it somewhere. There was a tiny bit of space behind that brick, and in that space was a little yellow fluffball about the size of a small child's hand. Pit looked a little bit closer at the fluffball. It moved with two little orange feet and it squeaked again with a little orange bill. Pit picked it up and saw a baby duckling. No older than a day old. The duckling opened it's adorable, beaded eyes and saw Pit's face.

"Where did you come from, little guy?" Pit sweetly asked the helpless baby duckling. The duckling squeaked again.

"I can't leave you like this," Pit whispered. "You'll probably won't make it. But Master Hand said no outside pets allowed."

Pit's eyes widened. "But Master Hand is away for four months..."

The angel pulled out a hankercheif from his tunic and wrapped around the frightened little infant animal. He flew quickly into the Smash Mansion and secretly flew to his dorm. The Smash Mansion was so big that all of the Smashers had an area that was the size of a large hotel lobby that related to the Smasher's series or background. They also had an area for a bed and an extra room for a bathroom. If there were multiple characters from the same series, like Link and Zelda, they would share a dorm area but have different rooms for beds and bathrooms.

Pit's dorm, in this case, was like a mini-heaven with sunlit clouds that was able to be stood on. There was golden and white furniture and silk curtains and blankets. In the corner was a small spring pond the size of a pillow. Pit placed the duckling on the pond's lily pads. The duck learned how to swim easily and started wading around the pond.

"I guess I can take care of you until you're old enough to be by yourself," Pit said. "I should call you something."

Then, a small bell rang inside of each dorm room. Pit looked at the small bell.

"Dinnertime! What's the special, tomato soup and crackers?" Pit asked himself. Then, he hatched an idea and looked at the duckling.

"Crackers!" Pit exclaimed. "Your name is Crackers!"

The duckling, or Crackers, let out a small, tiny quack in approval. Pit kneeled down to Crackers. "I need you to stay here. If anyone sees you, I could get in trouble. It'll only be a few minutes, okay?"

Pit pressed the button on the elevator and waited. Crackers stepped out of the pond and cuddled himself on a soft, silky, fluffy cloud. Pit's heart warmed on the sight of that. The elevator opened up and Pit stepped inside. Crackers just drifted off to sleep when the elevator doors closed.

**xxx---xxx**

At the cafeteria, Pit was in line with his two of his best friends, Link and Samus. Pit was rather nervous. He wanted to tell somebody about Crackers, but he wasn't sure who he could trust. Pit grabbed chicken soup, some mixed steamed vegetables, and angel cake. Link grabbed some fried Cucco, milk, and a muffin. Samus got lobster, caesar salad, and a brownie. They all sat down on a table together and started eating.

"Hey, guys?" Pit asked.

"Yeah Pit?" Samus asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Pit asked again.

"Sure. Why?" Link asked.

"Well," Pit started. "You see, I was cleaning the yard when I saw a little something trapped in a bunch of garbage. I took it in by secret, and I need a little help with it."

"What are you talking about?" Samus said.

"Well, tommorow morning, come and meet me in the main hallway. I'll show you. Right now, just say nothing about it."

"Gotcha." Link and Samus both said.

"Look! There's Peach!" Pit whispered.

Yes, there was Peach. She was as cute as ever. She sat down on a table next to a window. To Pit, the sunshine brightened on her heaven blessed eyes and her gifted skin and hair. When she spoke, it was like a song from heaven. Pit just stared at her heavenly. "What an angel," he said.

"Dude, you've been crushing on her ever since you got here. Why don't you talk to her?" Link said.

"I try, but I always get too nervous," Pit sadly admitted. "I just can't go up to her like that."

"Well," Samus said. "I can fix that."

"What?! No!" Pit begged.

It was too late. Samus picked Pit up by his leg and threw him over to Peach. Pit landed face down right in front of her table. Peach got up from her table and knelt down to Pit.

"Pit! All you alright?!" Peach yelled.

Pit looked up, bruised, dirty, and red from blushing. "Never been better!" he lied.

"Oh, you got smudge on your face!" Peach pulled out a tissue and cleaned some of the dirt off. Pit's face turned beet red.

"You also look a little red," Peach said. She took off her glove and put her hand on Pit's forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

Pit stood back up. Peach was slightly taller than him by a half an inch. "T-Thanks," Pit stammered. "But I'm fine, I think."

Peach smiled. "Oh? Okay, then. I keep forgetting not to baby other people. I hope I didn't disturb you."

"No, no. I don't really mind, actually," Pit said.

"Peach!"

Ike came running up to Peach and Pit. He pulled out a bottle of shampoo and handed it to Peach.

"It was my turn to do the errands, so here's your Peach Blossom Kiss shampoo," Ike said.

_No wonder why her hair smells so nice..._ Pit thought

"Hehe. Thanks," Peach giggled.

"What's so funny?" Ike asked.

"Nothing!" Peach blushed and smiled. Pit gave a strange look at Peach and Ike.

"Oh, by the way," Ike reached for something else in the bag. "Pit, here's that rubber ducky you asked for."

Ike gave Pit a rubber ducky, in front of Peach. Pit snatched away the duck and put it in his pocket. Pit, embarassed, looked at Peach, who was sweetly smiling. Pit just walked back to Link and Samus

"Well?" Samus asked.

"How did it go?" Link asked.

"I was too late," Pit sobbed. "She already likes Ike."

"Well, I don't blame her," Samus dreamily said.

"Samus!" Pit yelled.

"What?!"

"And Ike gave me a rubber duckie in front of Peach, too."

"Ouch."

"I know."

Pit just put his head on the table. Then he shot back up. "Oh no! I forgot!" he yelled. He flew to the buffet and grabbed mashed potatoes, french fries, and some buns. He flew straight out of the cafeteria door. Link and Samus looked at eachother and shrugged.

**xxx---xxx**

In his room, Pit was mashing together all of the things he got and put it on a plate and put it down next to Crackers. Crackers happily ate away. Pit watched him. Crackers was about a quarter way done when he sat back down. Pit took the plate.

"I guess we could save this until tomorrow," Pit said. He put the plate in the freezer and he jumped on his bed. Pit pulled up his covers and he got comfy. Then, Cracker tried to climb up the bed, but failed repeatedly. Pit reached out his hand and gently lifted Crackers to him. Crackers cuddled near Pit and quickly faded into sleep. Pit followed. They slept through the night.

-

* * *

-

**Aww! That was so cute!**

**Peach: Hey! Is that my basketball shirt?**

**(hides shirt) Umm... No?**

**Me likey reviews! Gimme some plz:**


	3. I Want Her More!

**Sup! Sorry I've haven't been updating. School's been such a pain in the friggin-**

**Pit: Hey! There are children reading this fic!**

**...Shut up... Well, enjoy!**

**Warning: Expect some IkexPeachxPit love triangles later and maybe another random triangle. Boy do I love triangles!**

**Roy: That's cause your head is shaped like one.**

**-.- I'm so gonna kill you. (eats muffin)  
**

* * *

I Want Her More!

Soon after dinner, Young Link, Popo, Nana, and Ness were playing in the playground. Since it was summer, Popo was wearing a blue T-shirt and black pants and Nana was wearing a pink tank top and had purple shorts. Instead of a green tunic, Link was wearing a regular green shirt and green soccer shorts. And Ness was... Ness.

"Ready or not! Here I come!"

Ness opened his eyes and started to look around. Secretly, Young Link was hiding behind the hedges, Popo was hiding behind the playground, and Nana was up in a tree. Ness went over to the pond to search.

"Ouch!" Nana choked out.

"Be quiet, Nana! He'll hear you!" Popo scolded

"I can't help it! These branches are really hurting me!" Nana said.

"Shh! He's coming," Young Link whispered.

All stayed quiet. Ness walked towards them. He slowly and silently walked through the garden. He decided to take a break Ness leaned back so he could lean on the tree, but he missed and fell through the bushes. Ness got up and shook the dirt off of him. And there was Young Link, hiding there all this time.

"Gotcha!" Ness laughed.

"Darn..." Young Link mumbled.

"Now," Ness smirked. "Where are the other two?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you!" Young Link stuck his tongue out.

Ness reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottled with a white liquid in it. Young Link stood there with his mouth opened and staring at the bottle. Ness chuckled.

"Lon Lon Milk. The last bottle," Ness laughed.

Young Link snapped out of it. "It's gonna take more than that, electric kid!"

"Oh, an insult." Then Ness pulled out two letters. "How 'bout these?"

"And those are?"

"They're two letters from your girlfriends." Ness smiled. "Malon and Saria."

"No! Give them back!" Young Link begged.

"And I wonder what would happen if they found out you've been cheating?"

"BEHIND THE PLAYGROUND! BEHIND THE PLAYGROUND!" Young Link yelled.

Ness threw the letters and the bottle of milk to Young Link and walked to the playground. He easily found Popo, who was hiding behind the playground. Ness snuck up on him and secretly hid just above him. Popo was still watching right in front of him, unaware of the kid right above.

"Surprise!" Popo nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Ness' voice.

"Great." Popo remarked. Ness chuckled.

"Just one more," he smirked.

Ness looked around the tree to find Nana, but no luck. Nana was hanging from a tree branch right above. Young Link and Popo were watching in terror as Nana was hanging. If she fell, they would lose!

"Come on..."

"Hang in there..."

It was too late. Nana eventually lost grip and fell. Unfortunately, Ness was right under Nana. The pink Ice Climber fell right on top of him, Nana quickly got off. Ness didn't move. Popo and Young Link rushed over.

"He didn't see Nana, did he?" Popo asked.

"If he wakes up, we lose!" Young Link said.

Ness hopped back on his feet and brushed the dust off of him. Right in front of him was Nana. Smiling in embaressment.

Ness went all happy and said, "I found you! I win the bet!"

"Aww."

Young Link, Popo, and Nana pulled out all of their M&Ms and handed them over to Ness.

"Oh! I forgot!" Nana said. She pulled out cards and gave them to the boys. "It's my birthday in five days! You guys are invited!"

"Who else is going?" Ness asked.

"Well, pretty much all of my friends. I'm not including the bad guys, so. Yeah."

_I'm gonna have the best birthday party!_ Nana thought. _I wonder what present Im going to get. I just wish I could read those guys' minds._

_This is my chance!_ Popo thought. _At her birthday party I could get a present so awesome that she's gonna like me! If not, I could at least be her best friend_.

_I need to get Nana an ultimate birthday present so that she can like me and I can finally get a Super Smash Bros girlfriend!_ Young Link thought.

_I wonder what's for dinner?_ Ness thought.

"I gotta go!" Nana, Popo, and Young Link both said at the same time. They sped different directions while Ness was left in the dust.

-

"Ike!" Peach happily called out. She was holding a basket full of sweets. Ike came up to her. "You did really great on your last fight! I made these for you!"

Ike recieved the basket from Peach. "Wow! Thanks Peach!"

"Hehe," Peach giggled adorably. "You're welcome!"

From a distance, Pit was silently watching his one love and Ike having a great conversation. Without thinking, Pit pulled out his bow and arrow and...

"Pit!"

Samus came running up to Pit. "You can't hurt Ike! He'll kill you!"

"Come on! I can take him!" Pit yelled at Samus.

"But still!"

Pit aimed carefully and shot his arrow. The arrow dashed and stuck Ike right in the armor. Since Pit used his best arrow, the speed pushed Ike to the wall where he hit his head and fell. Peach screamed and rushed to help him. Pit and Samus ran over there, too.

"Oh geez!" Pit _pretended_ to freak out. "Dude I'm so sorry! I was aiming at the-"

"Oh no, it's okay," Ike stood up and plucked Pit's arrow out of his armor. "It didn't hurt me. You don't have to worry."

"Wow, Ike," Peach dreamily said. "You're so kind and forgiving!"

"I know," Samus gazed at Ike with Peach.

Pit simply slapped his forehead and left the room.

* * *

**Well? How was it?**

**Peach: Isn't Ike just dreamy?**

**What about Pit?**

**Peach: Who?**

**Never mind. I'm gonna get a cookie or two and watch comedy movies so bye!**


	4. A Little Surprise

**Hi. The stupid document thing started working again. So now I can post all new chapters! So enjoy outta nowhere or beyond!**

- 

* * *

-

A Little Surprise

---------

After finally dragging Samus off of Ike, Pit met Link and they went inside the elevator.

"I swear, what the hell is up with Ike!" Pit remarked.

"You don't see it?" Samus asked. "He's the new pretty boy! First Marth and Roy were the hot ones. Now it's all about Ike! Can't you see? All the Fire Emblem guys are the hotties!"

"Wait, aren't you a bit older than Ike?" Link asked.

"He's eighteen, I'm nineteen. So what?" Samus asked. "Pit's only fourteen, and Peach just turned fifteen!""

"I just wish that Peach wasn't so attracted to him," Pit sulked.

"So," Link tried to change the subject. "What's your surprise?"

"You'll see," Pit said.

When they arrived at his dorm, Pit entered the key code and inserted the card. The door opened and revealed Pit's heavenly room. At the minute Pit looked at the pond, he froze. It was empty except that rubber ducky Ike gave Pit. Pit started flying around and searching for the missing little duckling. He threw everything everywhere. No luck.

"Oh my God! Crackers! Where are you!" Pit screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Crackers?" Link asked. "What the heck is a Crackers?"

Pit grabbed Link's shirt. "He's my pet I've been telling you about! He's missing! He's gone! Crackers is only a few weeks old! I don't know what I'll do without Crackers!"

"Awwww," Samus mused. She found a little bird near the refrigerator. She slowly lifted him up. "Where'd you come from, little guy?"

Pit reconized the puppy eyes and the sunny feathers. "Crackers!"

He snatched little Crackers out of Samus' hands and held him toward his face. "Oh Crackers! I was so worried! Don't ever scare me like that again. Crackers!" Pit sobbed.

"Aww Pit's a mommy," Link giggled.

Samus slapped Link upside the head. Hard. Link suddenly had a change in thought. "I mean, I think it's sweet to have a little pet."

"He's not a pet," Pit said. "He's a friend."

"Can I hold him again?" Samus asked.

"Sure." Pit handed Samus Crackers and she started to cuddle with him again.

"You guys can't tell anybody! Not only will Crackers be taken away, but who knows what'll be for lunch!"

"Agreed!" Link and Samus said.

Pit looked out of his window. He could see the Smash Mansion's garden. Again, there was Peach. She had her little parasol to keep the sun out of her eyes and to give her some shade. She sat on a bench and started to eat a piece of strawberry cake. Pit kept on gazing at her. Crackers popped up on Pit's head, trying to see what he was looking at.

"See there, Crackers?" Pit said. "That's Peach. She is the loveliest princess I have ever seen. Just look at her cute, sky blue eyes."

Crackers climbed up Pit's head more to get a better view. Just when he was comfortable, he slid off of Pit's head and out the window. Pit gasped in horror.

"Crackers!" he screamed.

Without thinking, Pit flew out of the window to try to catch him. Link and Samus looked out the window and ran downstairs to the garden. Meanwhile, Pit was on pursuit. He kept on diving. When Crackers was about three feet off the ground, Pit crashed into the ground underneath Crackers and the little duck landed on Pit's back. Pit sat up and again hugged and sobbed over how worried he was and how Crackers was okay.

"Pit! Did you crash again?" Pit looked up to find Peach kneeling down to him. Pit looked at Crackers and hid him behind his back.

"Pit," Peach said. "What'cha hiding behind your back?"

Pit sighed and set down Crackers on his lap. When Peach saw Crackers, she just mused with delight.

"Oh my gosh! That is the most cutest thing ever!" Peach looked at Pit. "Is this yours?"

"Um, kind of." Pit was blushing like cazy again. "But you can't tell anybody! If anyone else finds out they might do-"

Peach silenced him by putting her finger on his lip. "Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me."

She pulled her finger back and petted Crackers. "You just have to promise to let me take care of him sometime, okay?"

Pit was still love-dazed and just nodded. Peach winked and skipped away. Pit's wings carried him a foot off the ground. He was still blushing. Then, Samus and Link ran over.

"God, Pit. You're okay!" Samus said.

"YeahI'mokaynowthanks," Pit blabbed.

"Crap, he's babbling again," Link sighed.

He picked up Crackers and put him in his basket he happened to have while Pit flew in circles. Then, the happy moment stopped when Ike came along. He had a cup of coffee and a basketball. He was walking somewhere, probably to the sports area. Samus noticed him right away.

"Oh my God!" Samus said. "Ike!"

She ran over to him. Ike stopped to have a chat with Samus. "Hey Samus. Nice weather."

"Yeah, the sunshine is nice," Samus said and smiled sweetly.

"I'm just going over to the sports area to play basketball. You wanna play?" Ike asked.

"Yeah! Sure! Okay! I love basketball!" Samus smiled.

The two both ran off to the sports area. Pit's eyes suddenly brightened. He got up straight on his feet. "Link! Can you take care of Crackers. Do you have a place where nobody can see him?"

Link nodded. "Um sure?"

"Awesome! I have the perfect plan to get Peach to like me instead of Ike! I gotta go!"

Pit flew off in a flash and left Link in the dust. Link looked at Crackers.

"Love makes you do nutty things," Link sighed.

Crackers seemed to shrug.

"Well, let's go. I'll show you where you sleep."

Link walked off to his dorm. Meanwhile, Pit was spying on Ike and Samus. A smile formed on his face. "This plan is flawless." Pit said. "I just need to get them two together.

- 

* * *

-

**Will Pit get Peach? Will Samus and Ike get together for good? WILL SOMEBODY GIVE ME A DAMN MUFFIN!**

**(gets shot)**

**Okay no muffin... Please tell me what you think! Ideas for the next chapter will be nice.**


	5. Is This The One?

****

Hi. I'm kinda sick at the moment with a bad cold. So stay away.

**Pit: Don't worry, I always stay away from YOU.**

**Whatever, have a muffin.**

**Pit: ...Did you touch that??**

**...Well read this chapter while I go rob Tim Hortons. I'll threaten to contaminate all of the food unless they give me some damn muffins!**

O.o

* * *

O.o

Is This The One?

O.o

In the games room, Pichu, Ness, Young Link, Nana, and Popo were trying to watch some television. Since the electric fence was stealing most of the electricity and Fox and Falco were trying to update the Smash Mansion's generator, sometimes the tv and other brainwashing electronics were sometimes going out. Even Pichu's deadly electric attacks couldn't generate the tv. Then, Captain Falcon came along.

"The tv isn't working again," Young Link said.

"You're from the future," Popo said.

"Yeah, can't you fix it?" Ness asked.

Capt. Falcon inspected the television. "Hmmm..."

"So?" Nana asked. "What do you think?"

Suddenly, a bright idea popped into Capt. Falcon's head. He backed up his hand, turned it into a fist, and...

"Falcon..."

Flares formed around Capt. Falcon's fist. With all of his might, he lunged his whole arm and fist towards the television.

"PUNCH!"

The flames around his fist and arm turned into an eagle and Capt. Falcon used his Falcon Punch on the television. He completely shattered the television screen. The kids were staring at the tv in complete horror while Pichu ate an apple. Capt. Falcon inspected the television screen once again.

"Nope. Still broken," he sighed.

Just then, Marth came along. He looked at the kids, the Pichu, Captain Falcon, an the tv. He just sighed in disappointment.

"You know, Falcon Punching won't solve every problem," Marth said.

Captain Falcon gave Marth a glare, then smiled. Another "bright idea" popped in his head. Again he backed up his fist and...

"Falcon PUNCH!"

That move sent Marth flying into the ceiling.

O.o

Anyway, back to other stuff. A few hours passed after the Falcon Punch incident. Donkey Kong was trying to get Marth out of the ceiling. Link and Pit were teaching Crackers to know how to use a litterbox. Dr. Mario was giving Pikachu his shots. Lucario was dueling with Mewtwo. Mario was arguing with Luigi about the laundry. Ike was sleeping through Snake's stalking lesson. And Zelda, Samus, Peach, and Nana were having a girl's day out at the Smash Mall just a few miles from the Smash Mansion. After quite a bit of shopping, the girls decided to have lunch in the food court.

"Samus, you are so damn lucky!" Peach said as she shoved some ramen noodles inside her mouth.

"Yeah, Samus. How did you get Ike to like you?" Zelda asked and took a bite from her veggie burger.

"Well, I just told him I liked basketball, played a game or two with him, and he just hangs out with me a lot!" Samus drank her chocolate milkshake.

"You better watch out!" Nana said. "He looks like he's gonna ask you out!"

"How do you know that?" Samus sighed. She knew that they were probably teasing her. Those two princesses liked Ike as much as she does. Peach, Zelda and Nana chuckled.

"Well," Peach said. "I might of seen him trying to get a movie ticket."

"And it might be a ticket for two," Zelda said.

"And the tickets might be to The Bright Side 2," Nana said.

"Oh my God!" Samus yelled. "The Bright Side 2?! That's supposed to be the most romantic horror movie ever! Wait, how on earth do you guys know that?"

Zelda pointed behind Samus. Samus looked behind her. About five tables behind Samus was Ike sitting down having a hotdog. Samus noticed in his jacket pocket were two tickets. Tickets to The Bright Side 2. Samus seemed a little shocked.

"Wait, didn't it say that Ike was sleeping in Snake's lesson about eleven paragraphs ago?" Samus asked.

The three other girls smiled. "You never know..."

Samus had a WTF look on her face and she drank out of her milkshake. Peach, Zelda and Nana had another look on their face and gave a suspicious smile. Zelda looked over at one store and said, "Oh my gosh! That little tiara is so cuteness!"

Zelda ran over to the store to, of course, drool over the tiara, knowing that, even though she's a princess, cannot afford it. Peach and Nana joined Zelda. Samus, not being a fashion freak, took another sip of her milkshake. What am I gonna do with those three? she wondered.

"Hey, uh, Samus?" Samus turned around and gasped. It was Ike. He was there, smiling as usual. Samus blushed, still crushing hard.

"I was wondering if you wanna," Ike paused, then took a deep breath. "Go to The Bright Side 2 tomorrow!"

Samus' heart stopped. She blushed intensely. Then nodded. "Um sure! I'd love to spend time with yo-- mean the movies!"

"Great! Meet me here at five thirty tomorrow," Ike said. He left the food court. Samus just smiled and punched in the air. "YES!!"

The whole crowd stared at her. Samus just backed away and sprinted outside faster than Sonic on a sugar rush.

O.o

* * *

O.o

**How was it??**

**Samus: I got a date! (squeals)**

**Alright, we know! But will it last for long?**

**NTM over and out!**


	6. We Love Computers

**Hey people. Another Smash Chaos chapter. Thanks for making me somewhat popular! Sorry I couldn't update I had to finish an oral report and had to deal with this one author. I'm not mentioning him just to clean up ths mess. So, just to make that silly retard happy, I will not roleplay.**

**Note to retard critic: Sorry bout all those flames. You just caught me in a bad mood. I'll try to respond nicely to flames or "constructive critisism". Keyword is try. AND IF I THINK A STORY IS POINTLESS, I SAY IT'S POINTLESS!**

**And I haven't forgotten about Nana's B-Day party. That'll hafta wait. So here. Why don't you read this chapter and forget about your worries about me haunting your dreams! )**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We Love Computers

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That afternoon, Pit was in his room. He was standing in front of Crackers, who was sitting on Pit's bed. Pit, being the "father" or Crackers, was going over a couple of rules regarding curfews.

"How many times do I have to tell you no going out after six? You shouldn't even go out at all without my permission," Pit lectured. "I'll be sure to tell that to Peach, Samus, and Link when they babysit you. I mean, if you want something to eat, you can always ask!"

Crackers fixed his adorable puppy eyes at Pit. Pit frowned and sighed.

"I guess that's a sign you want something to eat." Pit walked over to get some bread for Crackers. He divided the loaf of bread into two. He gave one half to Crackers and started to eat the other half. Pit sat on a chair and turned on his golden laptop. He logged in as "fightangel4421" and entered the chat room. Pit noticed that "greenwolf825" was online as well.

**fightangel4421:** Hi how u doin Link?

**greenwolf825:** Sup Pit?

**fightangel4421:** Change ur name again?

**greenwolf825:** Yep :D

**fightangel4421:** U no its ur turn to take care of Crackers

**greenwolf825:** Aw cmon cant Samus do it??

**fightangel4421:** No wai! She gots a date )

**greenwolf825:** O.O omg with who?

**fightangel4421:** -.-

**greenwolf825:** O yeah. Kk ill do it

**tehboomgirl3 has logged in**

**tehboomgirl3:** Omg guys! Youll nvr guess wat!

**fightangel4421:** U got a date?

**tehboomgirl3:** O.o Rumors spread fast ZOMG I gotta go get ready!!

**tehboomgirl3 has logged out**

**greenwolf825 has logged out**

**fightangel4421 has logged out.**

O.o

Meanwhile, Yoshi was in the kitchen. He raided through the fridge and found some ice cream, sprinkles, chocolate syrup, chocolate chips, cherries, bananas, and peanuts. He put them together into one whole sundae about ten feet tall. He smiled at his masterpiece.

Then Yoshi notied something. Something was missing. Was it nuts? Caramel? Fruit? Yoshi took a couple steps back to look at his sundae again. Then it hit him. How was he going to eat that sundae without a spoon? He couldn't use his tongue to eat it in one bite. Last time he got brainfreeze. Horrible brainfreeze. So he stared at his sundae.

"Stay," he commanded.

Yoshi ran off to the kitchen to find a spoon. Meanwhile Wario was passing by. He was eating a chili hotdog until he saw Yoshi's one-of-a-kind sundae. Wario looked at his hotdog and ate it all in one bite. Then he walked up to the sundae and opened his mouth nice and wide and ate a part of it. When he opened his mouth to take another bite, he noticed something. He was turning red and was breathing heavily. All of a sudden, he passed out. It turned out he had a peanut allergy.

About a second after that Donkey Kong passed by. He noticed the sundae. He didn't really care about the sundae until he saw something. Bananas. DK loved bananas. He thought about it. He just ate three servings of fruit salad and was stuffed. DK shrugged and grabbed a handful of bananas and ate it in one gulp. DK, satisfied, sat down. Now he was sleepy. DK yawned and laid himself down on the ground. A split second later he was deep asleep.

About two seconds later Kirby came along. He saw DK and Wario on the ground. Kirby rushed to help them when he saw the sundae. Kirby just then realized he was hungry and needed something cold and sweet to fill his huge tummy. Kirby stomped up, deeply exhaled, and used his vaccum like inhale to gulp down every single bit of ice cream including the bowl. Kirby smacked his lips and started to walk. Then he froze. Kirby felt a million hammers hitting his head hard. Kirby widened his eyes and fell down. He forgot about brainfreeze.

Then Yoshi came back with a spoon. When he saw the room, he dropped his spoon. Not only was he completely horrified that his sundae was gone, but was very weirded out by seeing Wario knocked out, DK asleep, and Kirby on the floor paralyzed. Yoshi sweatdropped and sneaked off to find a granola bar instead.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**That's the last time you're gonna see chat rooms in this fic. It gets really troublesome thinking of usernames and writing down chat words. Don't expect an update soon. I'll need another week maybe.**

**Well, that was a handful. I really need to take a break. (Munches on a muffin.)**


	7. Sneaky Spying

**Heyas! I'm kinda okay now so expect more updates okay? Sorry if the chapters are short or long because there's so much I want to write in one chapter. Make sure to gimme reviews okay? Good. Now its muffin time.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sneaky Spying

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Snake! Snake!"

The spy turned around to see Link, Pit, and Marth running to the Smash Lounge. Solid Snake was taking a break from training and was having some coffee. Seeing that the three probably want something, he sighed and put his coffee down. "This better be good," he mumbled. "Whaddya want?"

"We wanna see how the date goes!" Pit said.

"What date?"

"You know! Ike and Samus!" Link answered.

"Lucky bastard," Snake mumbled. "So? What do ya want me to do about it?"

"Something about spying on them or something," Marth said. "That Ike doesn't have what it takes."

"Jealous are you?" Link teased.

"Hell no!" Marth yelled.

"Yeah, you used to be the ladies man in Melee. You were the ultimate chick magnet before Ike came along.!"

Marth hit Link on the head.

"Spying, eh?" Snake pulled out of his pocket a small metal robot spider thing. The three stared at the machine. "What is it?" Pit asked.

"A Classified Spying Object number 1. It was used to examine the enemy's machinery. But we locked it away with the other weapons once the mission was complete. This is the only one that I know of." Snake threw it up in the air and it suddenly turned itself on. It landed on it's spider like legs and activated its camera. Snake pulled out his remote/cell phone and set it to spy mode. Now it was showing everything that the camera was seeing. "Now, where will the lucky couple be tonight?"

"At the movie theater. Samus should be leaving any minute now," Pit said.

Snake used the remote to control the machine. It took out its propeller and flew off. Pit, Marth, and Link were huddled around Snake to look at the controller. Snake glared at them, giving the "dude, give me some space" look. But he just sighed.

O.o

"I bet that Samus is having the time of her life right this minute!" Zelda mumbled.

Zelda was in Peach's room with Peach gossiping about Samus and Ike. Nana was just in there listening to Zelda and Peach and holding a Jigglypuff close to her like a pillow. Zelda was talking, Peach was talking back, Nana was watching and listening, and the Jigglypuff was blinking and smiling retardedly.

"Hey Zel," Peach said. "You have the Triforce of Wisdom thingy right?"

"Yes I do," Zelda replied. Peach smirked.

"Well, then is there any way you can see what other people are doing?" Peach asked.

"Yes, I have that power. It came with the Triforce of Wisdom. I used it to spy on Link in the shower!" Zelda proudly exclaimed.

Peach and Nana had a O.o look. "Didn't need to know that..." said Nana.

"Forget about that," Peach said. "I want you to use that to spy on..." Peach threw a fit of giggles before she finished, "Ike and Sam!"

Zelda squealed and nodded. She held her hand up in the air. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Wise Godess Nayru, grant me the power of far sight." The Triforce in her hand lit up and right over that symbol appeared a mist. Zelda lowered her hand, bringing the mist with her. The mist grew until they saw Samus hurrying to the movies. Peach and Zelda watched Samus carefully. Nana bit her lip.

"I'm not quite sure if this is right you guys," she said.

"Chill out, Nana!" Zelda said.

"Yeah!" Peach agreed. "We need to see if Ike's a good kisser!"

Nana made a sick face. "Ugh..."

O.o

"Ike!"

Samus ran over to her date, who was patiently waiting at the front of the theater. Once he saw Samus, he smiled and waved. Samus blushed. A date with Ike! I hope I don't screw up!

"Hey Sam!" Ike said. "So, you ready?"

"Um, yeah! Sure! Let's go!" Samus said.

They walked into the theater. Ike bought a large popcorn with extra butter and a large soda. Samus helped out with the food. Then the door opened. The machine snuck in by crawling on the ceiling. It was recording every couple's move. Snake, Link, Pit and Marth were watching.

"They're okay so far," Pit said.

"Meh, Ike still forgot to ask the date if she wanted something specific," Marth critizized.

Back to the date. Ike and Samus found great seats in the middle and sat down. They were just in time to see the previews. While they were blabbing about cars, Ike and Samus started to chat quietly. "How'd you like the first one?" Ike asked.

"It was the best horror I've seen in a long time," Samus replied.

"Same. I just hope this sequel isn't messed up like most sequels."

Samus giggled. That giggle was heard in the Smash Mansion. Peach and Zelda had their eyes totally glued on the date. Nana sighed.

"But he isn't even doing it right!" Nana said. "He's hogging all the popcorn. He doesn't offer Sammy any! What kind of boyfriend does that?!"

"Shut up Nana! We're trying to hear his voice!"

Nana simply sighed and threw Jigglypuff at the two girls.

O.o

After a few hours of spying the movie was almost over. Samus was watching the screen without blinking. Then where a jumping scene Ike surprised her which made Samus yelp which made he audience next to her scream. Ike laughed while Samus smiled and gave him a playful punch. Soon the movie was over and both Samus and Ike left. They stood outside the theater and started saying goodbye.

"Well, I had a lot of fun," Ike said.

"I'm sure you did. Surprise me again and you're dead," Samus joked.

Ike smiled and gripped Samus' hand. "We should walk home." Samus just blushed and nodded. They walked for about ten minutes before they reached Smash Mansion.

"Bye Ike," Samus shyly said.

"See ya, Sam," Ike said. They gave eachother a nice and friendly hug before they went to their dorms.

At the lounge, Pit flew into the air in complete joy and excitment.

"Yes! Now Peach is mine!" he exclaimed. Snake, Link, and Marth looked at him. Pit's face turned red and he slowly hovered down before going to his room.

O.o

Zelda deactivated the Triforce of Wisdom and the mist disappeared. "It looks like they're not going to break up anytime soon," Zelda sulked.

"That Samus," Peach kept on repeating over and over.

"What do you think, Nana?" Zelda asked.

Zelda turned to Nana only to see she was asleep. Peach shrugged. "That girl will never understand the meaning of love."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Well that was a hand full. I need to go rest it's like two in the morning now so goodnight and good muffins!**


	8. Birthday Bash

**Heyas! I have some family over so it's gonna be hard to update. Also it wouldn't hurt if you guys gave me ideas! I'm starting to run out so if you guys have an idea. SHARE IT WITH ME!! YOU WILL BE NOTICED!! And plus I saw Wall-E. Awesome movie! And there's summer. So yeah.**

**And I might leave out a few characters without noticing. If you notice that just tell moi. I'll try to include most, if not all, of the characters in this chapter.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Birthday Bash

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In where there would normally be the Smash Mansion's cafeteria, a party was going on. It was a huge party. With a two foot wide and four foot tall pinata that looks like a squash and a seven foot wide and nine foot high chocolate ice cream cake shaped like a mountain. There were about perfectly wrapped up gifts on a laced table the corner. You guessed it. It was Nana the Ice Climber's birthday party in the cafeteria.

Nana was the birthday girl turning thirteen. Popo, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Diddy Kong, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Mr. Game and Watch, Fox, Ike, Mario, Luigi, Link, Olimar, Peach, Zelda, Pikachu, Samus, Pokemon Trainer, Yoshi, and Pit were the guests. Captain Falcon and Marth were the butlers. Snake was the cook. Lucario and Meta Knight were the doormen. Wario, Bowser, Ganondorf and Wolf crashed the party. And Sonic and King Dedede were trying to catch them as part of their job as security.

"Great party Nana!" Samus said.

"Yeah this is awesome!" Zelda said.

Nana giggled. "Oh it's not that great."

"Areyoukiddinghisisthebestestpartyindaworld!" Peach exclaimed.

Zelda groaned. "Great, Peach is on a sugar rush. You should've told the butlers to limit her amount."

"Waddyameanimperfectlyfine!" Peach yelled and squinted.

"Heheh," Samus sweatdropped. "Nana, I think we should go to the games over there."

Samus and Nana ran off to the games leaving Peach and Zelda behind. Zelda sighed. "I need some more juice."

Zelda walked off. Peach looked over at the cake. Her mouth watered at the very sight of the cake with the yummy chocolate and the cold, sweet ice cream inside.

"Cake..." Peach mumbled. She instantly took a slice and started to chow down.

O.o

Meanwhile, Pit was in the bathroom... doing his hair? "Maybe if I did it like this... No maybe a little messier. If Peach liked Ike, maybe if I did my hair a little like this... No. Just no. Oh forget the hair! I need to go up to Peach. This could be my very last chance I have in this world!"

Pit finally stepped out of the bathroom. He saw Lucas walk by with a Tootsie Pop. "Hey Lucas, do you know where Peach is?"

"No," Lucas said. "But I know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop!"

"How many?" Pit asked forgetting about Peach.

"One," Lucas took a lick. "Two," Lucas took another lick. "Three!" Lucas took a bite of the Tootsie Pop. But since it was so hard it shattered Lucas' teeth with one bite. Pit rolled his eyes and walked on.

The world may never know...

Then Pit finally saw Peach eating her fifth slice of cake. He took a deep breath and walked up to her. "H-hey Peach."

"HiPitwonderfulmorningisntit?" Peach ran through.

"Um it's evening, Peach," Pit corrected. "Anyways I wanted to say I... I..."

"Candy!" Peach said to herself and left without Pit noticing.

"I kinda... Well... Do you wanna go out sometime-" Pit finally noticed Peach was not around. Pit leaned in the corner and sighed.

"Love stinks," he mumbled.

"You're not the only one who thinks that." Marth the butler suddenly came along with a few glasses of pop. "Want some?"

"Sure." Pit took a glass of pop and took a sip. "Why does Peach have to be so wonderful?"

"Better question," King Dedede said. "Why is Peach on the top of that ladder next to the birthday cake?"

Pit looked up and saw Peach on a ladder trying to get the chocolate covered cherrie at the top of the cake. Peach was reaching as far as she can but still could not get the chocolate covered cherry. Since Peach was leaning so far the ladder started to wobble. Yet Peach was still trying to reach for the cherry.

"Peach!" Pit screamed. Without another thought, Pit spread his wings and started to fly up there to save the sugar high princess.

"Just a little more..." Peach squeaked.

Then when she finally grabbed it. The ladder started to fall on the cake. Peach, in suprise fell backwards. Pit gasped and flew right under where Peach was falling. At that moment Peach fell into Pit's arms almost perfectly. But the fall brought Pit down to the ground. Everyone crowded around Pit and Peach. Even though Pit was minorly injured by the fall, Peach was perfectly fine. Peach looked at her savior in pain and embraced him.

"My hero!" she yelled in joy. Pit blushed like mad and just froze. In his head he was screaming in joy.

"My cake!" Snake yelled. "I spent weeks on that!"

O.o

After everything was cleaned up, it was time to open the presents. After the hundreds of presents, it was up to the last three. Toon Link ran up to give Nana his present.

"Here, Nana!" he said. "Hope you like it!"

Nana tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a necklace with a crystal heart. Nana smiled. "Thanks! It's awesome!"

_Yes!_ Toon Link thought. _She loves it!_

"Open mine!"

Toon Link saw that right next to him was Popo with a bigger present. Nana took the present and opened it up. Inside was a new pink coat. It looked just like her old one except it had a heart on the top right. Nana smiled even bigger. "Wow! Now I can throw out my blood stained one!"

Popo smirked at Toon Link. Toon Link was about to punch him smack in the face when...

"Ah! A big orange puppy dog doll!" Nana said. "I've always wanted these! Thanks a bunch, Ness!"

"Ness?!" Popo and Toon Link both said.

"You're the best!" Nana gave a friendly hug to Ness.

Toon Link and Popo were staring at them with their mouths wide open. Nana hapily skipped away with her new doll. Ness noticed Toon Link and Popo staring at him. Ness slowly walked away.

"Dead!" Toon Link and Popo both said.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Well that ends our fun for this update. And happy late Canada Day and early Independence Day!**


	9. Dreams of the Past

**Hiyas!! This chapter will be a flashback about all of the newcomers and how they were welcomed into Brawl and stuff. In a few more chapters or so I'll have ALL of the Melee Smashers gone. So if you're expecting Roy or Pichu or Mewtwo or whoever you are not going to be that pleased. And now, your feature presentation. Have fun!! And make sure to review or I'll throw rabid Wolf Link at you!! So here...**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dreams of the Past

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was about 11:00 in the Smash Mansion. Pit came in, still in the mad love disease after he rescued Peach and the rewarding hug of his life, came in and saw that Crackers got into the refrigerator again. Pit didn't really care so he just scooped up Crackers, closed the fridge, and set Crackers in his bed.

"I just had the happiest moment of my life!" Pit dreamily said. "She's just so lovely. And peach scented, too."

Pit finally laid down on his bed and drifted into soft, soft slumber. Then, dreams of the past slowly filled his mind. Like the first time he walked into the Smash Mansion. It was a few months back. It was when he made all these friends. And the first time he saw Peach...

**O.o**

"Well, today's the day!"

Link, Marth, and Roy were chatting at the big newcomer welcome party.

"I wonder who's gonna join us in Brawl," Marth said.

"I wonder who's gonna have to go!" Roy said.

Link and Marth just looked at eachother and stared at Roy. Roy's happy grin turned into a O.o face. "Forget you guys, you know I'm awesome!"

Meanwhile, Peach and Zelda were chatting and gossiping near the door.

"I've heard there's gonna be a replacement for Mewtwo!" Samus said.

"I've heard Roy is leaving, too!" Peach said.

"That's nothing!" Zelda said. The two other girls leaned real close to Zelda. Zelda giggled and whispered, "I've heard there's gonna be another fighter from Fire Emblem!!"

"EEEEEEEE!" All the girls squealed out loud.

"Ha!"

The girls turned around to see Nana, smirking like she heard something. Something good.

"I have some dirt that you all can't handle!" Nana bragged.

"Tell us!" Peach squeaked.

"I heard that one fighter is gonna be from... You guys ready?"

The girls nodded anxiously. Nana finally said, "One of them is from _Sega_!"

Every fighter that heard gasped out loud.

"S-s-Sega?!" Link stuttered.

"But they're Nintendo's competition!" Mario said.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna kick his sorry little butt!" Donkey Kong said.

"Hey! Someone's coming!"

Everyone watched as somebody came inside the Smash Mansion. He was in shadows, so it was hard to see him. The Master Hand took out a microphone and announced the newcomer.

"Ladies and gentelmen. I would like to introduce to you, a very noble knight, a rival of the Kirby series, Meta Knight!

The Kirby sized knight walked out of the shadows as everyone applauded. Master Hand floated up and greeted him.

"Welcome to the Smash Mansion, blah blah blah, go introduce yourself to everyone."

Kirby was the first to greet Meta Knight. "So, this was the place you were talking about, eh? Pretty first class..."

"So are you like, Kirby's father or something?" Luigi asked.

"What the-?!" Meta Knight exclaimed. "No!"

"Brother?" Luigi asked.

"No!"

"Cousin?"

"No!"

Without any warning, Link snatched off his mask, revealing Meta Knight's Kirby like face. "You look just like him."

"Give me my mask back, pretty boy!"

The argument continued on and on and on... Later came Lucario, King Dedede, ROB, Lucas, Olimar, Wario, Wolf, and Pokemon Trainer. Pit was one of the last to come in. He slowly walked in. He was shy because he had never seen these competitors before. He had heard of them and is a big fan of them. He was also very excited to be a part of Brawl. Yet he was worried about what will happen or if he could get killed or something.

"I hope that everyone will like me..." Pit nervously said to himself. When he entered the building. Everyone looked at him.

"Is he the Fire Emblem guy?" Peach asked.

"I don't know," Zelda replied. "He isn't on any of our posters."

"But he is kinda cute," Nana said. She elbowed Peach a bit. "And looks about your age Peach!"

"How do you know?" Peach said. "He's an angel, he's probably about a billion years old!"

"Only one way to find out," Samus said. "C'mon, let's go meet him."

The four girls ran over to Pit. They all put on smiles on their faces.

"Hi! I'm Samus!" Samus said. "And this is Nana, Zelda and Peach."

"Uh, hi..." Pit shyly said.

Peach giggled. "Welcome!"

Pit turned his head to Peach. When he first saw Peach's cute face and heard her heartwarming voice, he suddenly felt really strange. He just noticed how beautiful she was. Not really beautiful as hot beauty, but more of cute beauty. And her voice, her voice was like he was speaking to another angel. And that sweet smile made Pit's heart pump like crazy.

"Uh th-th-thanks," Pit stuttered.

"So what game are you from?" Nana asked.

"Um, Kid Icarus," Pit said.

The four girls stood there in silence. _So he isn't the Fire Emblem guy,_ Samus thought. _That's good. He's just way too short for me._

"Well, I think I know somebody that would love to meet you. I think you two will be great friends," Samus said. She grabbed Pit and lead him over to Link, Marth and Roy.

"Pit this is Link. Link's one of the Elite Twelve, like me, and knows this place quite a lot. Link, this is Pit. He's one of the newcomers. Why don't you just show him around."

"Hey!" Link put out his hand. "Nice to meet you!"

"Hi." Pit shook his hand.

"Oh, and by the way," Samus said. "Marth's staying, Roy's going. Just thought I'd let you know."

"What?!" Roy said. He got on his knees and yelled out, "Nooooo!"

"But you guys still have a few more months or so to stay here, idiot," Marth said. Roy stood back up.

"Sam!" Peach yelled. "Come here, quick!"

Samus ran over to Peach and Zelda and Nana. "What?" Samus asked.

"He's here! He's here!" Zelda said.

Then a tall, blue spiky haired man walked through the door. He had a two handed sword that he only held with one hand. His eyes were royal blue. He had a manly face, strong arms, hell everything about him was hot. When he saw the three lovestruck girls, he smiled.

"Hi, I'm Ike," he said. The girls nearly fainted when they saw his smile and heard his voice.

"I'm Samus!"

"I'm Peach!"

"I'm Zelda!"

The girls were in a state of no return. Their eyes were ust big red hearts and were all over him like fangirls.

Nana rolled her eyes and walked off. A second later she saw Young Link with a bag over his head.

"Young Link, is that you?" Nana asked

"Don't look at me I'm hideous!" he yelled.

"Oh come on, don't be silly!" Nana took the bag off his head. Then she saw Toon Link. With those huge cat eyes and the watermelon shaped head. Nana just gently put the bag back on his head and walked away.

**O.o**

Outside, a certain blue hedgehog was being dragged by his two friends, a fox with two tails and a red echidna.

"I don't wanna go! Please don't make me, Tails and Knuckles!" Sonic whined.

"Sonic! Stop your damn whining!" Knuckles said.

"You got invited to this," Tails said. "You should consider yourself lucky!"

"But everyone's gonna try to kill me!" Sonic whined even harder.

"Don't worry, we'll visit you on the Visitors's Day."

"How do I know you're gonna show up?" Sonic yelled.

Without an answer, Tails and Knuckles threw them inside and ran off like hell. Sonic just sat there. Everyone stopped talking and stared at Sonic. Sonic saw everyone taking out their weapons and popping their knuckles. Then Master Hand came along.

"Uh, welcome to the Smash Mansion," Master Hand unhappily said. "We are very pleased to see you here."

"But you said that you hated Sega and the minute you saw that little blue rat you would beat the shit out of him then throw him to the Sun," Crazy Hand said.

Sonic stared at Master Hand with a O.o look. Master Hand sighed and said, "No one will touch the hedgehog unless there is a battle."

Everyone just put away their weapons and continued staring at Sonic. Sonic slowly got up and walked around. Then he accidentally bumped into Diddy Kong. Donkey Kong immediately rose his fist.

"Watch where you're going, rat," DK threatened.

He turned around. Diddy rose up his fist and then followed DK. Then right next to Sonic was Pokemon Trainer with Charizard, Squirtle, and Ivysaur. They all gave him a nasty look.

"Don't try anything funny. This is Nintendo grounds," Pokemon Trainer snarled. The three other Pokemon growled. Sonic started walking away faster. Then he saw Mario. Mario stormed off to him.

"Look, all of us are Nintendo, and we don't take any shit from Sega. And I know things. So try anything stupid, and I'll smack ya to another galaxy, you hear me?!" he said.

"Hey someone else is coming!"

All of a sudden, a man around his early 30's came through the door. He had a lot of explosives, firearms, and mechanics on him. Everyone stared in amazement. He walked a little further inside. Everyone suddenly started to crowd around him.

"Are you possibly Snake?"

"Snake?! Wow!"

"The only Smasher allowed to use firearms and explosives!"

"And you're American!"

"Oooh!" Everybody said in amazement.

"Hey wait!" Sonic said. "He's not Nintendo either!"

"But he's way awesomer than you!" Mr. Game and Watch said.

"Wow," Snake said. "I didn't realize I was that popular."

Sonic slapped his forehead and walked off.

**O.o**

Sunshine came through the window and it hit the face of a sleeping angel. Pit woke up from the warmth of the sunshine. He just had a great dream. He yawned and put some shorts and a white T-shirt.

Just as he was going for breakfast. He stopped and said to himself, "I don't know why, but I really think I should punch Sonic today..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Well that's it. And I think I read Snake being American was on Wikipedia or something. I can't remember.**

**I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter. I don't know why. Well review and give me my muffins. (Get's muffin thrown at my head)**


	10. Smash Meets Fandom

**Hi. Well chapter 10. Time to celebrate! (Throws confetti everywhere)**

**Aha... Now I think the story will go to chapter 25 or something depending on the reviews and the popularity and stuff. Meh, if it goes really well, who knows how long it will go. It'll be like a TV series, lol. Okay, now here is episode... erm, chapter 10. Enjoy!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Smash Meets Fandom

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was noon and the Smashers just finished having lunch. Pit was walking to the pool and fitness center to work out so next time he catches somebody... like Peach... he wouldn't fall down to the ground. Pit was walking through the main hall when he stopped. He saw Samus with Crackers, who has really grown in the past month, in her arms and Peach, Zelda and Nana were walking beside Samus. Pit started to freak out and ran up to Samus.

"Samus! Did you tell Zelda and Nana?!" Pit said.

"Come on Pit, it's cool," Samus said. "Crackers isn't much of a secret now, you know. But it's still okay because Master Hand is still away on the Europe tour. Just chill."

Pit gave Samus an "I'm watching you" look. "Just make sure he gets fed and to feed him his special duck food and don't use nuts because he gets an allergic reaction and don't give him any amount of sugar of caffeine because he'll stay up all night and always feed him before naptime or you leave him and make sure the windows are closed so he doesn't try to fly and-"

"Pit!" Samus yelled. Pit finally stopped. "It's cool, okay?"

Pit nodded and left to go exercise. Peach giggled.

"That guy might be a good father someday," Peach said.

"A little protective, though," Nana said. Samus suddenly got a phone call and she picked up her cell and answered it.

"Hello? Oh? Yeah okay sure! I'll be there in ten minutes."

She hung up and handed Crackers to Zelda.

"I gotta go. Ike needs me to help him get him out of the closet again," Samus said. "Put Crackers to bed for me please?"

Before Zelda could answer, Samus bolted away. Zelda sighed. "Might as well put this guy to sleep."

Zelda sat down and started singing:

_Hush little baby don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_If that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna get you a diamond ring_

_If that diamond ring don't shine, Mama's gonna get you a bottle of wine_

_If that bottle of wine should break, Mama's gonna bake you a chocolate cake_

_If that chocolate cake ain't good, Mama's gonna get you a house made of wood_

_If that house made of wood falls down, Mama's gonna hire a funny clown_

_If that funny clown doesn't make you laugh, Mama's gonna kick him in his big fat a-_

Zelda suddenly noticed Link and Marth, her ex-boyfriends and also the two hottest guys in the world (in her opinion) walking while chatting about something. Zelda just randomly teleported Crackers away and ran over to Link and Marth.

"Hi!" Zelda innocently said. "Watcha doin?"

"Zelda! You'll never guess what!" Marth said.

"Okay, I give," Zelda said.

"You know the fangirls?" Link asked.

"AIEEE! They're back?!" Peach and Nana both asked.

"No. But they have some very creative things on their websites," Marth said.

Link took out a random laptop and showed the girls fandom. Marth and Link showed the girls everything. The girls could not help but look. It was terrifying at most parts. Then Pit noticed the small crowd. He ran over.

"What's up?" he interrupted. Pit's eyes immediately turned to the picture of him and Link... being a couple. Link went all 0.o and Pit turned beet red.

"How could these people STAND these gay pairings?!" Link yelled.

He suddenly noticed Peach, Zelda, and Nana with non-blinking eyes and nosebleeds. Link's face turned beet red and he slapped his forehead.

O.o

After a few short minutes, every Smasher was crowded around the laptop.

"How could they do this to me??"

"That's beastality! That's illegal?!"

"I'm straight! Not gay! Straight!"

There was a whole commotion. Some were distressed, confused, and enraged about their abuse. Some went to go hide in their closet. Some were planning to track down and attack the fangirls. Some are already on their way. Then, Snake finally climbed to the front of the crowd and yelled, "Hey!"

Everyone was silenced. Snake cleared his throat and said, "We will not give in to some little girls who think that they can just take what we have and abuse it. We are Smashers, not a bunch of gay and worthless piece of fandom! We have to stand up to this. Who's with me?!"

_"Yeah!"_

Then Yoshi said out of nowhere, "Hey, it's dinnertime!"

All of the Smashers suddenly got hungry and ran over Snake and to the dining room. Snake, trampled and possibly injured, struggled to get up. He finally found his balance and strength to stand up. Snake merely sighed and turned on the laptop to look at the yuri like the little secret perv he is.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Agh, this wasn't one of my better ones. Oh well. I might as well started giving out the muffins for everyone who supported me and my story and the pairings and all that other stuff.**

**So here ya go. (hands out muffins)**

**Oh, and my mom made up the song when I was little.**


End file.
